I'm Doing What With Who!
by Foxcen-Chan
Summary: Naruto a krump dancer & Sasuke a contemp dancer are place as roommates at the best dance school in the country and even worst as dance partners! What could possibly go wrong? Especially when Narutos older brother shows up? full sum and pairs inside.
1. It's Only How Long!

**Full Sum:** Naruto, a Krump dancer, and Sasuke, a Contemporary dancer, are both enrolled at the best dance academy in the country, and to further annoy them both, they are placed as roommates and dance partners for the rest of the term and for Nationals. 'Could it get any worst?' Oh how that line is just calling out to Karma, 'Smite me Karma, Smite me.' What could possibly go wrong when Naruto's long lost older brother, Kyuubi, tries to get into the picture by enrolling at the academy? NaruSasu, ItaKyuu, GaaNeji and others along the way.

**Warning:** This story will contain foul language, maybe some slightly graphic intimacy scenes later on. May contain some Sakura bashing.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ I'm only doing this ONCE!

I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story. Nor do I own Step Up 2: The Streets, which was my inspiration for this story. Nor do I own a Nissan GtR Skyline…I wish I did though… I DO own a Sony 8G MP3 Walkman though. (Here is a link to the car Naruto has – just remove space

http:// hibachibaby .files. wordpress .com /2008/03/ nissanr32finalqp4vt6 .jpg )

**Beta:** My Amazing Beta ~Junsui Kegasu~ after two years of searching I **ACTUALLY **found a **GOOD** Beta

**JK: **Awwwwww how sweet of you!! Just in case you have any picky readers out there, any fragmented sentences I left intentionally. This is because it's in first person and thoughts don't necessarily have to come in complete, grammatically correct sentences.

**Word count: 1,520**

**I'm Doing What With Who?!**

Hey. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a krump dancer. It relieves stress, it's fun, and I have enough flexibility, energy and stamina to pull it off. The moment I saw the style, I very excited about it. You definitely have to have some type of anger to make the moves really strong and hit everything. I'm not an angry person, so I just have to think of anything in the world to get me there.

Reason why I'm telling you this? Because I was just accepted into the BIGGEST dance school, **ever! **

This school doesn't take street style dancers, normally, but I think the choreographer, Blake, was pretty impressed with my video. That's how you apply--a video showing your style and skills. But thanks to one of the three choreographers, I was accepted into the school. Which is why I am currently packing so I can get out of these slums and get an education and follow through with my dancing career.

~*~ At L'Académie de Danse Shi-High. ~*~

"What do you mean, Director?" a dark haired student asked after being called into the head office. "I thought I had asked to keep a room private to myself. Why am I all of a sudden getting a room mate I've never even heard of?"

"Sasuke, you of all people should realize that this school went through a terrible…accident thanks to Professor Uchiha…As you should know, he got a bit carried away during his afternoon science course..." The director paused in his explanation, only giving Sasuke a slight chance to nod his head in affirmation. Confirming that he knew what the Director was talking about; it was his own brother, after all. "…Therefore causing a half decent sized explosion causing half of the boys' dormitory rooms to be destroyed. Luckily no one was in the rooms." The director, Sarutobi, said with a slight twitch of his eyebrow to show his agitation.

"Yes, Director, I understand that, but why me?" Sasuke started, his voice raising only a slight notch; no normal person could tell when the Uchiha got riled up, but Sarutobi, who had dealt with both Itachi and Obito, knew how to tell when they got agitated. "Why would you place someone in my room when I'm supposedly so _antisocial_?"

Yes. I, Sasuke Uchiha, am getting a roommate. This is the one thing I never wanted. You see, I'm a contemporary dancer and have very high standards, meaning that if you don't meet my expectations, I don't want anything to do with you.

I'm also an Uchiha, and we are very picky with our partners. And normally at this school, if you've got a roommate, they're naturally your partner. At this school, they don't mind putting boys and girls in the same rooms, but more than likely, the girl in the same room as yours, only in the girl dormitory, would be your partner. Like say you were in room 234, on floor two, in the boys' dormitory, the girl in room 234 on the second floor, only in the girls' dormitory, would be your partner.

But I live in a suite, so I never had to worry about that before because I requested I was never to have a roommate, or a partner, 'cause if they have a bad performance but you do well, it brings down your scores.

This is **not** going to be good.

~*~Back in Town~*~

"Do you have everything, Naruto?" Orochimaru, Naruto's guardian asked. Suppressing a shiver of disgust, Naruto answered his legal guardian back.

"Of course, Orochimaru-san," Naruto said, not looking at the man who caused his life to be so miserable after his parents' deaths.

"Naruto! What have I told you? It's just Orochimaru. If I catch you adding '-san' again…" Orochimaru let his threat trail off, leaving it all to Naruto's imagination.

"Yes Orochimaru-s…er Orochimaru," Naruto called, jumping into his neon blue Nissan GtR Skyline.

Putting the car in gear, Naruto started his eight hour drive to get to L'Académie de Danse Shi-High which happened to be in Konoha, his hometown, a place Naruto hadn't been to in the ten years after his parents died.

Merging onto the freeway, Naruto reached into his front pocket, pulling out his Sony 8G MP3 Walkman. Grasping his Bluetooth set up, he plugged it into his MP3 player and hit play. Bringing his speed up to count with the road signs, he heard the first few chords of one of his favorite songs. Electropop by Jupiter Rising.

Now, a known fact about Naruto was that he was gay. But that didn't stop him from dancing and it definitely didn't mean he had to do contemporary or lyrical. Naruto was a krumper and he was damn proud of it. He just found a lump in the pants was better then a lump on your chest. To him breast just got in the way.

Once he drove for roughly four and a half hours he took the closest exit into the closest town so that he could eat and relieve himself. Pulling up to the small restaurant and gas station, he grabbed his MP3 player and put it back into his pocket. That was a $200.00 electronic device; he wasn't loosing it. Grabbing his keys, Naruto locked his car and went inside the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant resembled that of a log cabin. Wooden walls and even a small fireplace decorated the back of the restaurant. Looking around for a waitress or host or something, he was startled when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Turning around, stunned, there standing in front of him was the girl who had the biggest crush on him when he was five.

"H-Hinata! Is that you?" Naruto asked shocked for a moment, to see one of his childhood friends this far out into the country was astonishing.

"N-Naruto-kun? H-how are y-you? I haven't s-seen you since you m-moved away." Hinata said with a blush and stutter.

"Well, I'm on my way for an eight hour drive to get to L'Académie de Danse Shi-High; I was accepted during the summer when I applied." Naruto explained when a thought came to his head "What are you doing so far out in the country anyways?"

"A-actually I go to L'Académie de Danse Shi-High and I work here every Saturday evening." Tilting her head Hinata asked "Y-you said you're on an e-eight hour drive, how l-long have you been d-driving already, must have b-been some l-long time."

"Well I've been driving for roughly around, oh I don't know, I'd have to say at least four, four and a half hours already… why?" Naruto asked tilting his head

With a giggle Hinata responded back "silly L'Académie de D-Danse Shi-High is only f-forty-five m-minutes away from here, u-unless you go the long way."

Silence. Dead silence, until…

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked with a straight face.

"Very, b-but why d-don't you sit down a-and eat and when m-my shift is over in a h-half an hour, I c-can show y-you the w-way, what do y-you say?" Hinata asked directing Naruto to a table so he could sit and eat.

"I think that would be a great idea, Hinata-chan. Thanks!" Naruto said with a grin.

**A/N**

**So…That's the first chapter guys….what do you think?**

**I hope to see some reviews; I do feel somewhat inspired when I get reviews…**

**And if you have any ideas you want to share, that you think would make this story a bit more interesting. I'd love to hear them….**

**Au ****Revoir****.**

**Foxcen-Chan **


	2. It Gets Harder Baby

**A/N Sorry this has taken so bloody long, it would have been out earlier, but my aunt is dying, she had a brain tumor and over 10 seizures in the last 7 weeks and now has pneumonia the medication and isn't reacting , and my sister just had surgery on the 5****th****.**

**So this is chapter TWO of I'm Doing What With Who?! I feel so loved! In the first few hours of being uploaded I received over 6 emails stating author alerts, favorites, story alerts, and reviews. I need to thank my FIRST TWO reviewers of this story, GoldxSilence and horsegirl08. Your reviews left me squealing on my bed, and in tears. I have to thank my beta, once again, for she is just amazing and sees where I want this story to go. Thanks **_**~Junsui Kegasu~**_** Luvs yah Hun! I would also like to thank the people who added me and this story to their author/story favorites/alerts. Makes me proud! So thanks: **

_**Flyong .jo **__**GoldxSilence **__**goofychic100**__** Fishbird Instant Ramen is tha SHIT**__** blugirlami21**__** Eztli**__** Iceprincesskatana**__** karineko ****And **__**seme101**_

**As soon as I received the emails, I knew I needed to start typing, I have been somewhat neglecting my other story, but it's seriously NOT my fault, my Deviant art account is being extremely 'tarded and wont give me back the rough copies I stored… but once dA stops being a dork I will update.**

**JK's general note to the world: Potentially, I can always be blamed in the lateness of these things… but I promise it's simply because I'm at the hardest part of my high school career: November 1-December 1 of my senior year. As soon as college is sorted out, I'll have more time~**

**F-C: its not you, I take to long to type and think.**

**I'm Doing What With Who?! Chapter Two. **

**It Gets Harder Baby.**

_~*~Recap~*~_

"_Very, b-but why d-don't you sit down a-and eat? When m-my shift is over in h-half an hour, I c-can show y-you the w-way. What do y-you say?" Hinata asked, directing Naruto to a table so he could sit and eat._

"_I think that would be a great idea, Hinata-chan. Thanks!" Naruto said with a grin._

~*~**Now**~*~_Naruto's P.O.V_~*~

So after waiting roughly half an hour for Hinata to finish her shift, we finally left the little café, Hinata in her own car and me trailing behind in mine. Around 45 minutes later, just like Hinata said, we pulled up to the main gate. I was astonished to see so many limousines and fancy cars in the parking lot, over half of them with butlers carrying bags towards the school.

Sighing, I found a parking space that wasn't too close to the fancy cars—I was scared of scratching their paint jobs that probably cost more than the car itself—and grabbed my gear out of the cab, jumping out to retrieve my stuff from the trunk. Grabbing the large, dark red duffle bag, I pulled until the bag fell out, hearing a snicker a little ways away from. I turned and saw two probably really rich snobby girls. One had pink hair the other was blond, like myself.

Ugh, girls can be quite annoying and these two were just laughing at me, are now batting their eyelashes and twirling their hair. They probably think it's cute. Well, sorry, girls, it's not! Rolling my eyes at them, I turned to walk away when something hard hit the back of my head. Looking down, I saw a little yellow ballet slipper. I bent down to pick it up before walking over to the girls with the slipper outstretched.

"This belong to either of you? I'm guessing you, Blondie."

Holding the yellow slipper out to the blond, I watched as she snorted in a way that instantly confirmed my earlier guess… yup, definitely rich kids.

"Well, I sure as hell don't want it now that you've held it," the blond sneered.

"Ino," the pinkette sighed, "Just take the damned slipper and let's go."

"I will NOT back down, Sakura! He rolled his eyes at me! He has no right and I won't let some… some poor street thug _gangster_ get away with mocking me!" the blonde, now known as Ino, screeched.

I flinched. Who wouldn't? The words stung deep. Sure, I had grown up in the bad part of town, but I was in no way a gangster.

"Look here, Blondie, I don't know you, you don't know me, so if I were you, I'd keep your false accusations to yourself. Although I may not be a…" I paused to use air quotations, "gangster, some of my best friends are, and unless you'd like this pretty little car of yours to take a beating for you, I'd keep your mouth shut."

Turning around, I headed towards my car, grabbed my bag, locked up my only thing left of my dad, my car, and started towards my new future at L'Académie de Danse Shi-High.

'_This is going to be an interesting four years of high school,' _I thought, smirking.

~*~ At L'Académie de Danse Shi-High. ~*~

As Sasuke walked through the halls going towards one of the practice rooms, he received the usual cat calls, waves and fainting girls, even some boys. He was going to one of his favorite practice rooms, one that had a huge window overlooking the greenest hill and the parking lot. The door could be locked, so no one could bother him.

~*~Sasuke P.O.V~*~

'Finally,' I thought as I reached my favorite dance room, 'Maybe now I can get some work done.'

Wait, I hear the door.

'Spoke too soon...' With a sigh, I walked towards the door. Opening it, I found one of… I guess you could call him a friend, Shikamaru standing there. What does he want?

~*~Normal P.O.V~*~

"What do you want, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, irritated.

"Thought you might want to know that some new blond kid is causing a commotion outside, and since you're the student rep president, maybe you should come look," Shikamaru spoke with a bored tone.

Sighing, Sasuke walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, and walked towards the parking lot. "So, Shika, who is he causing trouble with, exactly, and how?"

"Well, first it started with Ino. He rolled his eyes at her she threw a slipper; he tried to give it back, she insulted him, he threatened her car, and then when he walked away then he bumped into Kiba, and now Kiba is trying to get a fight going."

Finally reaching the parking lot, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked towards the giant circle of students, some cheering, some chanting and some just watching. Walking through the crowd, Sasuke and Shika saw what people were watching.

In the centre of the human made fighting ring were Kiba and some little blond boy, the blond avoiding every hit thrown at him while Kiba was chasing after him throwing punch after punch.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Sasuke was outraged; he couldn't believe it. They where all high-class civilized people (1), and here they were acting like children.

"SASUKE-KUN! I was so scared! This thug came up to me and he told me," Ino cried clinging to Sasuke's arm. "He told me if I didn't comply with his demands he would kill me and destroy my car." Ino cried clinging tighter.

"LIAR! I said no such-" Grunt. "Thing!" Naruto replied, evading all of Kiba's punches.

"Ino, get off of me now," Sasuke demanded, still watching the blond move gracefully evading Kiba's punches.

Ino quietly let go of Sasuke's arm, stepping back. Once Sasuke felt the pressure released on his arm, he stepped forward, grabbing Kiba's arm. He pulled Kiba back and brought him down to the ground, bending his elbow so that his wrist rested on his back.

"Now, Kiba, may I ask what the HELL you think you were doing" Sasuke asked, applying pressure to the bent arm.

"Gah! It was his fault, Sasuke! He scratched my CAR!" Kiba cried, wincing in pain.

Turning to the blond Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "True or false?"

"True on accidental terms, sir," Naruto replied, standing straight up and looking Sasuke right in the eye.

"And what, pray-tell, are these terms?" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well you see…"

~*~Flashback~*~Naruto's P.O.V~*~

Turning around, I headed towards my car, grabbed my bag, locked up my only thing left of my dad, my car, and started towards my new future at L'Académie de Danse Shi-High.

'_This is going to be an interesting four years of high school,' _I thought, smirking.

Walking forward a few yards, I noticed a bunch of guys. 'Probably hip hop dancers, or b-boys,' I thought.

Bump.

'Shit, one of those guys just pushed me into someone's car…shit, I think that might be the owner,' I thought, seeing some tall brunet with red triangle tattoos on his face walking back over here with a pissed off look.

"Hey, Blondie, what the hell do you think your doing scratching someone's car!?" the guy yelled in my face.

"Hey, man, look, it was an accident. I didn't mean it; I got pushed, okay?" I replied, backing away a few steps.

"Yeah, well I don't care! You don't mess with a guy's ride, man!" Kiba called before swinging a left hook.

Just barely dodging, Naruto knew he was soon to be in trouble.

~*~End Flashback~*~

"…and that's what happened," Naruto finished his story. "Now gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I have to go speak to the director. I'm a transfer, so I bid you farewell," Naruto said, bending down, grabbing his duffle bag, which had been forgotten during the fight.

**A/N**

**I can't believe it, the word count for this chappy is over the last one, thw word count here is 1,663 words. **

**Anyways, I'm so happy; I had so much positive feedback. Remember, R+R**

**And give some ideas if you want!**

**Au Revoir.**

**Foxcen-Chan.**


	3. Hey New Guy! Welcome To Hell

**[01/12/09] Foxcen~chan's A/N**

**Hey guys! I know, this is so late, but I've been in a kind of a bad mood lately and I didn't want that to be in the story just yet that comes in later!**

**But anyways! Back to this, I'm finally back to normal…whatever normal is. Lol.**

**But anyways I want to thank any one who reviewed, faved, and alerted. *Ish too lazy to go check emails.* but thanks to anyone who did, and thanks JK, for taking the time out of your busy, busy schedule to help a normal person learn to write!**

**[EDIT] I just finished typing this chapter on 14/12/09 so the fault was mine! Not JK's SO PLEASE! Don't blame her for my procrastination!**

**JK: Actually, you can blame me! I decided to be cruel and focus on my homework and push editing this until break![END EDIT]**

**Anyways ONWARDS TO THE STORY!!**

**Phone Naruto has: remove spaces http:// www ./ wp-content/uploads/2009/06/ Sprint-Samsung-Exclaim-dual-sliding- **

~*~With Naruto~*~Entrance to L'Académie de Danse Shi-High~*~

Naruto sat at the dean's office door behind three other students plus the one already in the office, making him roughly the fourth person in line. Well, third now--the kid that was previously in the dean's office just came out.

~*~15 minutes later~*~

He was next. After this kid came out, Naruto would be the one to go into the dean's office. He was scared; he was picturing a big, muscled guy who could snap him in half without breaking a sweat.

When he was called into the office, he wasn't expecting what he saw…

~*~With Sasuke~*~

'I really hope we have more then one transfer coming in this semester.' Sasuke was slightly worried; if that guy was his new roommate, he was going to strangle his brother.

~*~ Scene Swap~*~Back With Naruto~*~

"Ero-Sannin? What are you doing here?!" Naruto proclaimed loudly. He definitely wasn't expecting his old social services guy* to be in the dean's office of the most prestigious dance school in the country.

"Hey! Who do you think you ar- Wait a minute! I know that voice." Jiraiya paused, finally looking up from the documents on the desk. "Gaki! It's you!" Standing up, knocking his chair over in the process, Jiraiya rushed over, throwing his arms around Naruto. He lifted him up with ease and spun around. "What are you doing here, brat?"

"Question is why are you in the dean's office?" Naruto asked, struggling to get out of the not-so-old man's grasp.

"Why, I'm the dean, of course," Jiraiya stated, pushing his chest out in pride. "Now, what are you doing in my office?"

Naruto stood stunned; it had been ten years since he had seen the old man and now he couldn't believe his old social services guy was here, standing in front of him, claiming to be the dean of his new school. "SWEET! Now we'll have time to catch up and hang out and talk about our lives and how well we've been doing since we last saw each other-"

"Naruto! You're rambling! Now, what are you doing here? You can't only be here because you wanted to see me," Jiraiya said, becoming serious.

"Oh, hehe, right," Naruto said, a bit nervous. "I'm the new transfer student…the krumper that Blake likes?" Naruto said.

"Oh! Alright, then. Well then, sit down and we'll get your papers checked, your schedule, and your dorm room number." Jiraiya sat back down, putting on his small reading glasses. "Alrighty then, your dorm room is…" He paused to write something down on a slip of paper. "Number 348, which happens to be a suite because there was an…accident at the dorm building so you're stuck there for a while. Now, your roommate, and partner, for the rest of the year, is already there and expecting you. Now-"

"Wait, roommate? Who's my roommate?" Naruto asked his curiosity peeking.

"Ah! You'll find out eventually. Now, your schedule." Jiraiya paused, looking around on his desk, "Ah! Here it is. You have three normal classes a day, four dance classes and every month we hold a school-wide dance," he said, handing the paper to Naruto. "Now, I'll see you at your first class Monday morning," Jiraiya said standing up. "Oh! And Naruto," he called right as Naruto got to the door, "It was nice seeing you again, Gaki."

~*~Scene Switch~*~

As Sasuke made his way back to his room, he noticed a note stuck to his door with a small piece of tape and written on the front of the folded paper was his name.

"Dear Sasuke Uchiha," it read.

Your new roommate has arrived at the school. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, an old acquaintance of mine. He is new to this part of town and also to the school grounds. As his roommate," Sasuke paused to look harder at the paper; it looked like whatever had been written on it had been scratched out to make the word un-readable. "I expect you to show him around and show him the dance studios and where all his classes are located.

I'll know if you didn't.

Jiraiya Sannin."

'Great. Now I'm stuck playing tour guide to the new kid…great,' Sasuke thought tearing down the letter and entering the room. He walked down the small hallway that led to the two bedrooms, one which was normally never used but now that would all change, and flopped down on his bed.

"H-hello? Is anyone in here?" a small timid voice called in from the door way.

Sasuke heard a creek signaling the door was being opened, and he could see the small beam of light the hall created that was shining in the hallway…Sasuke was glad he didn't turn on the lights when he got in.

"U-uh, I was told this was my room…Um…Hello?"

The slight click was heard threw the deadly silent room, aside for the soft pitter-patter of the new kids feet shuffling across the floor, signaling the kid closed the door.

"Thi-this is room 348…right?" the voice lightly called out.

Sasuke groaned, a barely audible groan, and sat up. Carefully and quietly making his way out of his bedroom, he walked along the shadowed walls of the hall with a small evil smirk lacing his features. 'Might as well have some fun…hehe.'

**A/N**

**Ya! I'm going to be a bitch here and cut this off…in my writing book I have more but I realized how late it was…(11:56PM east cost CND time)…and I think I have like 3 different tests tomorrow, not including the dance. But this will be chapter three! And then tomorrow after the dance I will start on chapter four…But I also realized this chappy could be cut a bit, so I did. So chappy 4 could be longer, but that's already…I think 1,136 words, on paper, and I haven't finished counting…ANYWAYS!**

**Word count: 1,290**

**OH! Just to make up for the bitchiness, I'll give you guys a peek at the next chap!**

**~*~Self Control and A Kiss~*~**

* * *

"**Really, then you obviously haven't talked to," Naruto paused turning to look at Sasuke, "Her name was Karin right?" He paused again as Sasuke nodded before Naruto turned back around to look at the girls. "Right, you must not have talked to Karin." He paused again to walk behind Sasuke before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him back against his chest and resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke and I are dating." A smirk started to form on Naruto's face as he felt Sasuke relax against his hold, before grabbing his hands and keeping them on his waist.**

"**Now get lost," Sasuke said leaning back into Naruto's chest, into the embrace. He could get used to this.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the preview! Stick around and figure out the rest of the story!**

**Au Revoir!**

**Foxcen~Chan!**


	4. The Kiss

**[15/12/09]**

**Foxcen~Chan's A/N**

**So ya…Like I promised I started typing this, the day after I finished chapter 3, I still have yet to receive the edited version, but that's okay. JK can take her time, I know she has a lot to do, and I don't think that chapter was too bad.**

**So anyways! I hope everyone liked the preview…*Cricket, Cricket* ANYWAYS! Enjoy…**

**[16/12/09]**

**BTW! If this sounds very pervy…Blame Adam Lambert and his song For Your Entertainment… I listened to this song the WHOLE typing period…**

**Warning: Maybe slight OoC-ness.**

**JK: I promise, dear fans, I mean not to enrage you with my lack of time! Ah, I remember when I had time…**

As Sasuke continued to silently creep down the dark hall, quickly approaching his target, he was glad he had decided to leave the lights off; it would make his little game so much fun. Moving fast but silently and precisely, Sasuke heard the soft pitter patter of his roommate's feet. Turning the corner, he noticed the guy stood close to the close door, trying, and failing, to find a light switch.

Moving behind him quickly, he waited until the guy felt his presence before he leaned forward, his mouth mere inches from the guy's ear, and spoke. "Welcome to hell…new guy."

Unfortunately for him, or fortunately depending how you see it, luck was not on his side that day for when the boy turned around, a sudden jolt flashed which caused Sasuke's face to be shadowed, giving him a creepier appearance than normal.

"AH!" The boy screamed, swinging his duffel bag with speed and power.

Sasuke, not expecting the blow, was knocked back a few feet before falling on his ass.

"Ugh! What the HELL, moron?" Sasuke grumbled from the floor. "Jeez, violent much?"

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up!" the boy called before dropping his bag and extending his hand for Sasuke.

~*~Naruto's P.O.V~*~

'Oh, my God, I just got here and I'm already going to get kicked out for assaulting my roommate.'

"…Here, let me help you up," I called before dropping my stuff and extending my arm.

"I'm all right; just give me some space," my new roommate grumbled.

'That's weird… I know I've heard his voice before…I hope it's not that Kiba jerk or something,' I thought worriedly.

~*~Norm. P.O.V~*~

"So, you're my new roommate, huh?" asked Sasuke while walking over to the lights and turning them on.

"Yup! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the kid, now known as Naruto, said, bending down to get his duffel bag.

'I swear I've heard that voice before,' they both simultaneously thought, before turning around at the exact moment.

"YOU!" they both cried.

"Great! I get to be stuck with a moron for the next year!" Sasuke cried out.

"You little..! I have to put up with a violent asshole!" Naruto cried. For some reason, this guy just rubbed him the wrong way. 'Mmm he can **rub** me anytime,' he thought perversely before shaking his head and blushing.

'Oh, no,' Sasuke thought, 'Not another fan'

"Who'd ever be a fan of you, jackass?" Naruto growled out.

'Whoops, said that out loud,' Sasuke thought.

With a groan, Sasuke walked back down the hall leading to his room before flopping on the bed. 'This is going to be a long year.'

Naruto groaned as he made his way back over to his bag, before walking around the living room, finding places for all of his stuff.

'Hmm? What's this?' Naruto thought before picking up a picture that looked like a teacher, with his arms draped of Sasuke's shoulders from behind, smiling at the camera while Sasuke just smirked, and what looked like being half way through rolling his eyes. 'I wonder who Sasuke's with,' Naruto thought before having the picture snatched out of his hands.

"It'd be best to stay out of my things, moron," Sasuke said with a glare before walking into the small kitchen.

"I wasn't snooping! It was just lying there in the open! There isn't anything wrong with looking at something in the open!" Naruto cried out. "It's not _my_ fault if you leave your things lying around," Naruto finished before turning his back to Sasuke.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, in a monotone voice, as he boiled some water for his daily French Vanilla. (2)

"M-may I have one...please?" Naruto said in a small voice with his head slightly bowed. He couldn't help it; it was the way he had to act around Orochimaru, so it was the way he acted around everyone.

"Uh...yeah, I guess. I don't care, go ahead," Sasuke said questionably.

"Thank you," Naruto said slightly bowing with a smile on his face.

"Yeah...whatever," Sasuke said, grabbing a coffee mug before pouring his drink. He then left the counter to sit at the table and look at the paper.

Flushing slightly, Naruto walked over to the open cupboard, grabbed a coffee mug and poured himself a drink.

"Sasuke, Jiraiya said that you were going to show me around..?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes, well, I haven't had my coffee yet, so it can wait," Sasuke said, sipping his coffee and returning to his paper.

"Oh, okay. Well then, I'm going to go back to sleep... Had a long drive here," Naruto said, somewhat disappointed, before drinking what was left of his coffee in one gulp and curling up and drifting off to sleep.

~*~Sasuke P.O.V~*~

'Ugh. This is going to suck. He's so cute and-' Sasuke's thoughts where immediately stopped when Naruto let out a soft moan and shifting a little in his sleep causing his shirt to lift reveal part of a tan, toned, and flat abdomen.

'Oh, god! It just got worse...' Sasuke thought as he realized he was getting aroused by the sight before him. 'I'm going to need all the self control I have to get through this year.'

~*~Time skip~*~Naru's P.O.V~*~Dream~*~

As I tossed and turned, I looked to noticed my arms where bound to the head board; looking down I noticed my legs where tied to the posts. 'Great,' I thought. I knew exactly where this was going; it was a reoccurring nightmare I had. It wasn't new. I've been having it for the last three years…since I turned fourteen. But I knew the more I struggled the more he got aroused.

"Hey, baby," a voice purred.

'That's weird,' I thought. The voice, it was familiar, but it wasn't **his** voice.

"W-Who are you?" I asked with a stutter. All I could tell was this stranger had dark hair.

"I'm your fantasy (1)." The figure leaned down and licked my cheek. "I'll be your wildest dream," he said before leaning down again and capturing my lips. To say I was startled would be an understatement; when I opened my eyes during the kiss, which was surprisingly gentle, I think I screamed. It was Sasuke!

~*~Norm. P.O.V~*~

As a **thud** resounded through the apartment, Sasuke looked over in time to see Naruto fall off the couch.

"Hey now, don't damage my floor," Sasuke called from the kitchen table.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked before yawning and standing to rub his backside.

"Uh, m-maybe 20 minutes to a half an hour. If you still want, I've finished my coffee, so I can give you that tour now."

"YAY!" Naruto called before pouncing at Sasuke, throwing all his weight forward and his arms around his neck.

"Oof!" Sasuke grunted, somewhat muffled, as he landed on his back with an added weight to his chest...and lips. Looking up he saw Naruto, face flushed and...kissing him? Sasuke's inner child was jumping for joy, not that he'd ever admit to that.

Slowly, the pressure on his lips was removed.

"I-I-I'm-- Oh, god! I'm so s-sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto stammered before dashing off down the hall.

"Naruto! Naruto, wait!" Sasuke said, struggling to stand. Once he stood he dashed towards the hall. The door to the bedrooms and bathrooms hadn't closed, so he had to be in the hall.

"Naruto! Naruto, it's okay! I'm not mad!" Sasuke called out his voice filling the corridor.

"You...you're not mad?" Naruto's quiet voice carried through the hall so Sasuke had no chance to pin point where it came from.

"No, Naruto, I'm not mad. It was an accident." Sasuke said, softening his voice to try and relax the startled blond.

"You're, you're really not mad?" Naruto said as he slowly as he opened the door wide open of a small cupboard, maybe three by four feet at most, maybe smaller.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm really not mad," Sasuke said as he bent down to look at Naruto face to face. "Now, let's get you out of there, silly. What are you doing in there? Better yet, how did you get in there anyways? You've got to be at least 6"3'!"

"I'm used to hiding in small places. And I thought you'd be mad and hit me. That's what my guardian used to do if I misbehaved," Naruto said as he kept his head down as he let Sasuke help him out.

"Naruto, I will never hit you," Sasuke said before he realized he was being too nice for his normal persona. "I don't want your blood on my floor."

Naruto smiled. He was getting to see what he thought was the real Sasuke.

"Thank you," Naruto said quietly before carefully wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. He felt more than saw Sasuke tense before relaxing.

"Hn. Whatever," Sasuke spoke quietly before wrapping his arms around Naruto in return.

**A/N**

**ya, so I lied....I decided to make chapter 5 longer then what I had written out on paper, so chappy four is divided just like chappy 3, hope you don't mind...**

**AND LOOK! Its fluffy! And you get a hint at what Naruto's old life was like...**

**Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 5 should be coming tomorrow.**

**JK finally got around to BETA-ing this, the lazy girl! (These are her own words!)**

**IM SO HAPPY!**

**Word Count: 1,749!!!!**

**R&R**

**Au Revoir!**

**Foxcen~Chan!**


	5. Pointed Straight To You

**Foxcen~Chan's A/N!**

**Un Edited!**

**[18/12/09]**

**Hey guys! Good news! Christmas is in 6 days! Next Friday!! I can't wait! This also means x-mas break! I don't go back to school till the 6****th**** of January! So that means more writing time! I've got some amazing ideas for this story so, stay tuned!**

**[1/1/10]**

**Hey guys! So new years has come and gone, and here is the next installment of IDWWW! Stay tuned!**

**[9/01/10]**

**Oh mon Dieu~**

**I'm so sorry! I feel so bad! This chapter is taking me FOREVER!!! And as a response to .Wish:**

**I purposely made Hinata stutter, a lot, for a reason. Everything that is written, has a purpose. Thanks for the review though!**

**JK:**

There was a knock at the door. And with that the boys jumped away instantly, Naruto ending up on his ass on the floor. Sasuke, being the only one standing, went to answer the door. And once again, there stood Shikamaru.

"Shika." Sasuke spoke in a calm voice.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru spoke back in a bored voice. "It's time for Lyrical, are you coming or not?"

"One moment." Sasuke spoke before walking away from the door, leaving it open so shikamaru could come in. Walking over to Naruto, Sasuke held out his hand before he spoke. "Where's your schedule so I can show you your classes before I have to get to mine."

"oh right" Naruto said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded, and slightly crumpled, piece of paper and handing it off to Sasuke who snatched the thing out of his handed faster then he could blink.

"Oh, wow, that's not ironic or anything" Shikamaru started dryly from peering over Sasuke's shoulder before snatching the paper to get a better look.

"Oh no, not at all." Sasuke snapped before grabbing the schedule, looking it over one more time, before handing it back to Naruto.

"What? What's not ironic?" Naruto asked tilting his head slightly to the right. He always did that when he was curious.

"You have all the same classes as shikamaru and I." Sasuke grumbled before walking over to the door.

"Oh wow! Really?" Naruto asked excitedly before thinking 'At least now I don't have to be alone the whole time.' Then deciding to act stupid and said, "So what's first?"

"We have lyrical first moron," Sasuke paused from putting on his really expensive looking shoes, before looking up at Naruto. "Didn't you even read your schedule?" There was a bit of a pause as Naruto stared down at the floor in embarrassment. "Are you coming or what, moron?" Sasuke said before opening the door.

"Uh, am I going to need anything…like clothes or..?" Naruto trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You're fine. Everything you're going to need is at the dance studio." Shikamaru spoke in a bored voice.

After locking the door the three boys set off towards **Hitomi Koshin, **the lyrical building. But as they were walking, Naruto couldn't help but notice every stopped what they where doing and stared. Some stared with hearts in their eyes, mostly the girls, but a few brave boys too, but mostly girls; while the guys stared with jealously clear in their eyes.

Shikamaru happen to catch a few glances from some girls himself, while there was a significant amount of girls, along those brave boys mentioned, staring at him. But most of the attention was on Sasuke. Naruto felt a strong urge to step closer to Sasuke.

…And so he did

"What the hell are you doing moron" Sasuke whispered roughly and he noticed Naruto step closer.

"Their…their staring is bothering me" Naruto said in a week innocent voice, playing the innocent blond card lady luck just happened to have dealt him.

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled lowly, directing his attention forward again

"Hey Baby" Some red headed girl purred as she latched on to Naruto's arm.

"Um…hello there." Naruto stuttered, turning pale "C-can I help you?" Now attempting to pull his arm free and get closer to Sasuke at the same time.

"Hmm" The girl, now know as Karin purred. "I dunno. Can you?"

"Karin," Sasuke spoke, glaring at the girl. "Let go of my boyfriend, now. Before I hurt you." He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, and slightly pulled him closer. Seeing how Karin was still holding his arm in a vice grip.

"B-b-Boyfriend?" Naruto squeaked out in a stutter, turning bright red, whether it was from embarrassment or from excitement, he didn't know.

"Ah! Sorry love, I know you wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer, but I couldn't let her put her filthy hands all over you, I don't want you tainted." Sasuke spoke in a loving tone (Who knew that was possible!) dropping the side of his head onto Naruto's shoulder, turning to whisper in his ear. "Play along if you don't want to get stalked the whole time you're here"

Naruto thought this over before thinking to himself, 'oh I'll play along alright' quickly spinning around so his face was buried in Sasuke's chest. He hugged him tightly around the waist. "I wish you wouldn't have said anything… you know how I feel, why would I go astray after waiting so long for you," Pausing Naruto looked up and stared into Sasuke's eyes, giving his\m a breath taking smile before burying his head again. Taking a deep breath, inhaling Sasuke's sent, he looked back up, smiling, before singing lightly. "I set out on a narrow way many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two. Wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you." Pausing he hugged Sasuke around the neck "I love you 'Suke"(1)

Sasuke was stunned. Who knew the moron could act, and sing, so well.(2) And why did his heart race when he spoke. Before Sasuke could reply a loud shriek rung threw the air. He had completely forgotten Karin was there.

"NO!" she cried out as she tried to pry Naruto off Sasuke, before giving up quickly. "You little man-whore! How **DARE** you turn Sasuke gay and take him away from me!" She cried out with tears running down her face, making her mascara run, before turning and running across the large yard of the school.

The boys stood there, wrapped in each others protective embrace, and then...

"Sasuke-kun!!" a high pitch squeal rang out threw the courtyard.

"Oh great," Sasuke groaned, "its Sakura and Ino" he then preceded to burry his heads into Naruto's neck.

"Oh no, those are the girls that started the whole mess this morning." Naruto said mimicking Sasuke's movements.

"Hey Street thug! Get your filthy hands off our Sasuke-kun!" The blond, previously known as Ino screeched before grabbing the back of Naruto's shirt, flinging him onto the ground, thus, allowing Sakura and herself to cling to Sasuke's arms.

Naruto looked up to see slight panic in Sasuke's eyes before he spoke. "Let go of him." Even though it came out as a low growl, the girls still heard

"What did you say, you ungrateful Street rat?" The pinkette, know as Sakura, growled.

Slowly standing up with a straight face, Naruto growled out, "I said "Let. Go. Of. Him." I don't think I can dumb it down much more."

"No way, he's ours, not yours!" Sakura spoke with her nose turned up in a huff.

"Really, then you obviously haven't talked to," Naruto paused turning to look at Sasuke, "Her name was Karin right?" He paused again as Sasuke nodded before Naruto turned back around to look at the girls. "Right, you must not have talked to Karin." He paused again to walk behind Sasuke before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him back against his chest and resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke and I are dating." A smirk started to form on Naruto's face as he felt Sasuke relax against his hold, before grabbing his hands and keeping them on his waist.

"Now get lost," Sasuke said leaning back into Naruto's chest, into the embrace. He could get used to this.

**A/N**

**YAY! It's finished!! I'm so sorry for the long delay. So you get a fluff scene as an apology!**

**NO! Naruto isn't actually telling Sasuke he is in love with him. THAT comes later. He was acting for that. Mostly every thing else though…hehe. I was in a corny mood so, that's my excuse.**

**This will be explained later on in the story, in a couple chapter, roughly chap 8-9..**

**Anyways! **

**Merci pour rester avec ****moi, sa me donne le courage pour finir l'histoire. Et pour finir mes devoirs.**

**Au revoir!**

**Word Count: 1, 464**

**Foxcen~chan**


	6. It Doesn't Hurt

**Foxcen~Chan's A/N!**

***Slowly peeks around corner holding metal shield***

**B-Bonjour…?**

**I'm SO~ sorry…I know how long it's been and I feel TERRIBLE! But I finally figured out my schedule for second semester/term two, whichever, and I've decided that maybe a monthly update would be good…seeing how most of my ideas come from my freshman year at high school (which is right now) this is kind of hard.**

**Though I'm kind of happy…I have almost 30 reviews, and if I reach 40 within the next 14 days after this is posted I'll add an extra update this month…I need something to motivate me.**

**Oh and I accept fan art! Please don't forget that, you can either PM me here, add it in a review or send it to me here: Flojo_austin Hotmail. Com (Just remove spaces) but please don't spam me, or send chain letters, or I will smack you with a smelly tuna…Okay now to the story.**

Recap:

"_Sasuke and I are dating." A smirk started to form on Naruto's face as he felt Sasuke relax against his hold, before grabbing his hands and keeping them on his waist. _

"_Now get lost," Sasuke said leaning back into Naruto's chest, leaning into the embrace. He could get used to this._

_~*~_present time~*~

All the girls stumbled backwards, it was almost as if they were pushed, and stared at Naruto before sending him a glare so fierce it almost matched Sasuke's. After this, however, they turned and ran across the large school court yard.

Suddenly a throat was cleared. "If you two are finished traumatizing the female student population, we still have a lyrical class to get to," Shikamaru pointed out dully, before walking off.

Quickly the boys separated and started off after Shikamaru. Naruto never once looked as Sasuke as he spoke softly, "Sorry about that…I just wanted to keep up the act."

'If he wants to keep up the act, I'll keep acting then.' Sasuke thought, intertwining their fingers and sending a knowing smirk over at Naruto. The pair kept walking, chosing to ignore all the started gasps and hushed whispers.

~*~Scene Change~*~

"Hey guys! Did you hear?" Hollered Kiba as he ran over to his usual table, waving to his friends. Once he got there and caught his breath he spoke again. "Apparently, the new kid that I got into a fight with this morning, the blond, ya apparently he and Sasuke have been, uh, sexing it up." He spoke with a grin.

"And we care **why **Inuzuka?" Ino spoke in a pouting voice, "Why do we care about some stupid blond kid, that ISN'T me, fooling around with Sasuke?" After she finished speaking Ino let her head drop onto the table.

"Well geez Ino, what crawled up your butt and died?" Kiba asked giving the blond headed girl a weird look.

"It's that stupid street thug! He's ruining everything! This was my year! Sasuke and I were going to be the cutest couple, but NO! He had to come along and fuck EVERTHING UP!" Ino cried out before burying her head into her folded arms that lay on top of the table.

"Ha-ha! As if Ino-Pig, Sasuke's mine this year!" Sakura called while walking over to the group, carrying her salad.

"Uh, Sakura, didn't you hear me? I said Sasuke's dating…as in no longer single." Kiba spoke slowly, as if to a three year old.

"No! No he's not! I just know he isn't! They absolutely hated each other this morning! They can't just suddenly fall in love!" Sakura cried stomping her feet and throwing a tantrum.

"Ya really, Sakura has a point! Maybe it was all an act!" Ino cried jumping up from the bench. (1) "Maybe-"

"OR, maybe they were just hiding it…until Karin came along. You never know, they might be scared to let this out; maybe they just wanted to keep it a secret." Choji spoke, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I have to agree with Choji on this, you guys," Kiba said nodding his head, "I mean seriously, no guy lies about being in a relationship unless they are DENYING they're in one, not lying that they are in one…and seriously I doubt Uchiha is like that anyways." Kiba finished while crossing his arms.

"Shut up dog-breath! It's just got to be a lie! And we're going to find out, together, right Sakura?" Ino spoke with determination.

"Right!"

~*~Scene Change~*~

"So Naruto, what style are you, contemporary?" Shikamaru asked looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes.

"Um no actually, I'm a krump dancer" Naruto spoke while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. (2)

Sasuke and Shikamaru froze and looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze.

"D-Did you say a krump dancer?" Shikamaru said not believing that they would have someone so, so untrained at their school.

"Yeah…is there something wrong with that?" Naruto spoke with a clipped tone.

"No, not at all." Shikamaru responded before continuing towards the studio.

~*~Time Skip~*~

Studio room 12 was located inside Hitomi Koshin, and presently had dancers that all stood or sat around, all except Naruto; he still stood outside waiting. As he was waiting for his new teacher, he heard a quiet clicking sound that seemed to be getting louder; he assumed it was his teacher, and it seemed he was right.

"Ah, hello…Can I help you?" A dark black-purple haired teacher asked some what rudely.

"Ah…My name is Naruto Uzumaki…I'm a new student, and I just transferred…This is Lyrical 14 with Anko Mitarashi…Isn't it?" Naruto spoke slightly scared of the taller woman.

"Ah so you're the new brat I have to teach…great…anyways follow me." Anko said as she twisted the doorknob silently, before jump kicking the door open.

A surprised cry was emitted by a large portion of the class as the door was kicked violently open and slammed against the wall.

"Listen up maggots," Anko bellowed as she marched in the room, Naruto following behind her terrified. "This here behind me, is Naruto Uzumaki; he will be joining the class from here on out." Anko paused looking around before continuing "Now, we will be practicing contemp. routine number 10(3), the partner routine, Naruto you'll watch for the first two runs then you will be paired up with someone, understood?" Anko spoke while taking her position in front facing the large mirrored wall.(4)

"Of course." Naruto replied with a bit of hesitance, he wasn't used to doing contemp routines.

"Everyone take your place! Find your partner!" Anko said loud and commandingly as she walked over and turned on the stereo and instantly "It Doesn't Hurt (Studio Version)" By Katie Thompson filled the room. And as the music played, the dancers started dancing. Most female partners were dancing the character of a mad woman who was sent away and the male partner played the role of the lover who came to visit for the first time.(5)

Naruto stared and took everything thing in calculatedly; he watched each step and each muscle twitch.

After about 6 minutes Anko stopped the class and looked every one over. "Alright, Uzumaki, you'll be paired with....Uchiha." Anko said after giving all the people in the room a good glance over. "Uchiha, I want you to follow, let Naruto lead. Got it?" She said looking at both dancers.

"But Anko, I've been here longer then him, why the hell does he get to lead?" Sasuke shouted back in complete and utter horror.

"Because brat, two reasons: One, I'm your teacher so I call the shots! Two, you're shorter and thinner then Uzumaki; plus your face is more feminine, so DEAL WITH IT!" Anko shouted getting close to Sasuke. She gave him a sharp look before, she quickly walked over to Naruto, standing directly in front of him, she stood roughly two inches taller than Naruto. "You got a problem with that, Uzumaki?" She said glaring and leaning in close.

"N-no ma'am, no problem at all" Naruto proceeded to squeak out as Anko lead him to the back line and grabbed Sasuke before pushing them together.

"Now, anymore complaints and I'll take away a merit Uchiha."(6) Anko stated before walking back over to the stereo. "Everyone places, take your partner." And then the music started playing.

The boys started out far apart, like the routine asked for, then as Sasuke slowly brought his arms up, Naruto slowly stood up from his crouched position. As Sasuke went into the massively twitchy movements, Naruto stood by and watched while his partner bent one leg and extended the other to the side. Sasuke then brought his arms up slowly, keeping his head bowed; he then lifted his head while turning his leg slightly before standing with both feet on the ground. Giving Naruto a look, Sasuke then folded himself in half and began to hug himself.

While Sasuke was holding himself, Naruto ran back a few steps, trying desperately to remember every movement he had seen while watching. Then out of no where, Sasuke began to do fast twitch-like-movements throwing his arms and legs everywhere. Naruto started back towards Sasuke doing a flip in mid air almost as if a chair stood in their way.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand before he spun and dropped to his knees; slowly moving as if to crawl backwards, only to keep his feet planted before standing up, his back ultimately facing Naruto who was now only a few feet away.

Gently Naruto reached out and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder to which Sasuke responded by looking over his shoulder slowly, giving Naruto enough time to move to the other side of Sasuke. As Sasuke looked back he saw Naruto there, arm extended and as Sasuke shook his head and backed up Naruto's hand shot out grabbing Sasuke's wrist and tugging Sasuke sharply towards him; this caused Sasuke to fly into Naruto's arms. Sasuke did as he was supposed to; he kept his arms tense and straight while leaning towards Naruto, but while still keeping his feet on the floor. Sasuke relaxed his arms and let his body softly lean against Naruto's shoulder before letting his knees go slack. He cascaded down to the floor; Naruto clutching him tenderly, barely kept on his feet at the cause of Sasuke's weight.

Naruto kept one arm out straight before standing to his full height, causing Sasuke to have to stand on his tippy toes to stand straight up. Naruto curled his arm and grabbed Sasuke by the hip and started swinging Sasuke up and around him before Sasuke swung himself half way around Naruto's body; making it so he stood directly behind Naruto. Sasuke then let his body go lax and let himself fall slowly backwards; one of his arms coming up over his head to grab Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke lowered himself to the floor; as his back was turned to Naruto, Naruto threw Sasuke up into the air quickly. Naruto quickly turned his body around in time to catch Sasuke as Sasuke's body went forwards. Naruto lifted Sasuke up and turned his body around, before spinning Sasuke out of his arms and grabbed both of Sasuke's arms; Sasuke's back was now facing him.

The dance continued for about another minute before the music was stopped and everyone took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Well," Anko started crossing her arms and looking at Sasuke and Naruto. "Now we know who the couple to beat is in this year's competition. If they enter?" Anko said with a smirk over to the pair.

**A/N**

**So this is it for now...Hopefully you guys like it, I had SO much trouble with the dance scene...**

**1 – Moods swings much?**

**2 – Remember...he's still holding Sasuke's hand.**

**3 – Type in watch?v=mlIu12fwybE&feature=related in the browser and Sasuke would be the girl, and Naruto the boy...**

**4 – The WHOLE wall is one big mirror so that the instructor can see their(her) Students.**

**5 – This idea is NOT mine...this is from So You Can Think You Can Dance Canada Season 2! It's Tera-Jean and Vincent's top 6 routine.**

**6 – A merit is a credit you need in high school and or university/college to graduate, for (my) High school you need at least 17...and they are harder to get then you'd think.**


	7. I'm Wrapped Around His Finger

Hey everyone…Happy Easter! I hope everyone is having a good one. Short A/n this time…This picture here: Is what inspired me to write this chapter…I colored it my friend Nightrose on deviantart drew it…and the song Lose my breath by Destiny's Child also inspired me… Don't ask… I grew up listening to these girls so. Onto the chapter!

The academy is ages 12 -25.

Btw: I forgot to post ages so:

Naruto-almost 16

Sasuke– almost 17

Anko- 24

Jiraiya- 54

Itachi-19 (im only making Itachi young for the sake of the plot in my head…)

Recap:

_"Well," Anko started crossing her arms and looking at Sasuke and Naruto. "Now we know who the couple to beat is in this year's competition, if they enter?" Anko said with a smirk over to the pair._

Naruto was stunned; did she actually think they would win in a competition? Naruto didn't think so.

"I'm not entering Anko, I never enter, what makes you think this year is different?" Sasuke groaned out, annoyed that he would be hounded to enter by all his teachers.

"Ah, c'mon Sasuke, you've been here since you where 12, you're almost 17 now… You've got to enter at least one competition!" Anko whined, she was tired of his stuck up attitude. "Besides maybe getting your ass kick at Nationals, if you could make it, would knock some of that over sized ego out of you! Besides, it'd be good for Naruto as well to have a good, experienced partner, like yourself." She said, hoping that last comment would butter him up.

"Oh for- Fine!" Sasuke grunted before the bell rung and he grabbed his bag and stormed out, seeing as he had the next period free.

~*~Naruto~*~

After the bell rang Naruto quickly asked Anko how to get to the main offices from here, and with a few complications, he finally managed to get in to see Jiraiya, seeing as he's the only one here he really know.

"What's up twerp?" He asked when Naruto got there.

"You'll never believe it, my first period teacher, Anko, she said, you'll never believe it, she said that if I entered the annual competition, that I would win!" he cried out.

"Wow… That's quite big coming from Anko, so who was your partner in her class anyways?" He asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk and his chin on his upturned palms.

"I was paired up with my roommate… Sasuke…something, I didn't catch his last name." he mumbled, not liking the smile he was giving… he was up to something.

~*~ Sasuke ~*~

Walking towards the teachers' complex building, Sasuke was not very happy. Everything was his brothers fault, had he not blown up part of the dorm house, He would still be living alone, he wouldn't be partnered up with some stupid, hot, tempting, annoying idiot.

Finally reaching the building, Sasuke stormed up the stairs towards his brother's room. Knocking on the door, Sasuke stood, angrily tapping his foot on the floor, and when the door opened he barged in.

"This is your entire fault!" He yelled storming threw the small apartment complex and flopping down onto the couch. "If you weren't so damn **clumsy** all the time, I wouldn't be stuck with a god-damned roommate!"

"Pfft, clumsy? I am anything but; I knew the chemical was going to have a violent reaction, just not that violent." Itachi spoke, trying to remain calm. "Besides what is so bad about a roommate?"

"What's so bad about it is the guy is now my partner for the whole year! And during the provincial dance competition that I was forced into!" Sasuke exclaimed, still not happy about the competition.

"And you care about the fact that you have a partner…why exactly? It will boost your skills and score, and who knows, maybe you'll get laid." Itachi spoke with a shrug and a smirk.

~*~Naruto~*~

Getting back to his room after not getting any answers from Jiraiya, Naruto made his way to the living room, where he proceeded to flop down on the couch. After a few minutes, he stood back up again. Looking into the kitchen he noticed that it was a total disaster. (1) Walking to his bag that was still in the middle of the hall, Naruto grabbed his CD case and flipped thru them. Grabbing CD marked "X", he walked over to the big CD player on the left wall, right beside the kitchen archway. Placing his CD in one of the five CD slots, Naruto skipped over to track 19, before walking over to the sink and running some hot water to do the dishes. Adding some liquid dish soap to the water, he added all the dishes lying around in one side one sink. Swinging his hips along with the music he started to sing along with the song, continuously swinging and dipping his hips along with the beat, while washing dishes.

"Maybe it's time to let go, but I'm too scared and so unprepared. How do I forget, every moment in time that we shared? It's a bittersweet life, and it's leaving me a-ok.  
It's a bittersweet life; I have loved and lost my heart along this. Bittersweet life,  
And it's leaving me a-ok. It's a bittersweet life; I have loved and lost my heart along the way." (2)

Letting go of a sigh, he placed the last few dishes onto the drying rack. Walking over to the pantry closet he grabbed the broom and started to sweep the kitchen. Even his house back home was cleaner then this guy's. Not hearing the front door open he continued dancing around foolishly and sweeping, now singing along to the next song. "Say So" by 'My Favorite Highway.'

Grabbing the broom handle and singing into it, he closed his eyes and jumped around, just having fun for the first time since coming here.

"Of all the things we are, all the things we know, it's like...Eh! It's like Eh! It's like I just couldn't care less, but I'm wrapped around his finger!" He shook his index finger around in a circle along with the lyrics then continued to sing. "Started placing all my bets the day that we met And staying up to late, the way you make me wait, it's like...Eh! It's like Eh!"

He turned to walk over to the stereo to turn up the music and froze.

**A/N**

**So this is a short chapter…With a cliffy at the end. I would like to thank my new beta, Sakucherryblossom, for her help, seeing as JK is extremely busy lately getting ready for college.**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter, and I really hope I get feedback this time. I got 0, ZERO, reviews last chapter. I think everyone abandoned me.**

**1 – I'm always reading stories where Naruto is like a total slob and decided to switch it, Sasuke thinks he's to good to clean so that's my excuse.**

**2 – That's Bittersweet Life by My Favorite Highway. My all-time favorite band… (For now. lol)**

**If I can get 7 reviews before the 10****th**** I'll update again this month! Maybe twice more this month because I have a few good Ideas!**


	8. You Pig!

A/N:  
**So I want to apologize because I had WAY to much drama going on after my last post until now. And to make things worst, I lost ANOTHER beta and I definitely need one! (Hint Hint) And then I lost my scribbler where I normally write down my ideas and scenes. I found it though, and then I had writers block but I should be able to write a bit better now. I've been reading a lot so now I have a better idea of quality. But not to keep you any long here you are. Welcome to chapter eight of I'm Doing What With WHO?**

**As he walked back to his dorm from his meeting with his brother, Sasuke wasn't in the best of moods. He was appalled at his brother's suggestion. 'Whatever, he doesn't know anything anyway.' Thought Sasuke, 'how he ever became a professor, I'll never know.' He slowly started his assent up the stairs.**

**As he reached the third floor he could feel a faint rumble in the floor and as he neared his dorm room, although the lyrics were muffled, he could hear a pop song being played. He slowly opened his door, taking off his coat before glancing up and freezing. There was Naruto dancing around in the center of the room, holding a broom and mock singing into it.**

*~*Present*~*

Frozen to his spot, Naruto stood there with his mouth gaping open. His roommate could have at least said something. "What are you doing? How long have you been standing there?" Naruto exclaimed in his embarrassment.

"Long enough" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "What exactly are you doing?" he asked. "Don't tell me _that_ was Krumping." He said with a scoff.

Naruto snorted. "Of course not! You couldn't Krump to a song like that anyways." He turned his back on Sasuke. "Besides, that was just goofing off. Not like you would know what that even is."

Sasuke opened his mouth, about to make a snide remark, before he stopped and looked around. "What were you doing anyways?"

Naruto turned back towards him and begrudgingly told him. "Cleaning. It seems as though you never learned that concept though, with the state this room was in." Naruto paced across the room to the stereo. "Now, is there anything you need, because if not I'd like to go back to making this room at leased presentable." He grabbed the volume dial and turned the music back to where it had previously been and changed the song to a slower jazzy song and continued washing the dishes.

Stunned at the way he was being spoken too, Sasuke walked over to the couch and plopped down and put his feet on the coffee table – shoes and all.

"Hey! Do you mind! I just cleaned that a half an hour ago! Get your shoes off the table!" Naruto exclaimed, appalled at what Sasuke was doing.

Sasuke scoffed and begrudgingly removed his shoes, tossing them at the door and putting his feet back onto the table, sending Naruto a look that clearly read 'Happy-Now?', before grabbing the television remote and turning the T.V on and cranking the volume.

Throwing don the dish towel in frustration Naruto spun around. "_**Really,**_ are you serious? TURN THAT DOWN!" He hollered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning down the volume. "There, happy?" He said with a scowl on his face.

"Very much so, actually." Naruto said, a frown marring his face. He bent down picking up an old pizza box laying on the floor then dropping it with a shout as a cockroach scurried out from underneath. Picking the box back up he tossed it in the garbage can, which was almost overflowing with the amount of garbage he had put in the bin. "Ugh, how do you live like this? This place is revolting." He questioned with a shutter.

Sasuke sat there on the couch with an uncaring expression on his face. "I can't be bothered cleaning, besides, it doesn't bother me." He spoke with a shrug, eyes never leaving the television.

Grabbing the garbage can, Naruto swept everything off the table into the bin before grabbing a wash cloth and started cleaning the table.

~Time Lapse~

It took a long time – an hour and a half – before Naruto was finally finished cleaning the dorm. He grabbed his bag before walking towards the front door, grabbing his keys off the island counter. He got to the door before he was stopped.

"Where are you going" Sasuke questioned, standing there with his arms crossed and an eyebrow rose.

"To work...I've already checked my schedule, I don't have any more classes today. It had something to do with getting used to how things worked one day at a time." He grabbed the door handle, opening the door and stepped into the hall way. "I'll be back late." He closed the door and walked away towards the parking lot. It was time to get going, he had a new job to get too.

A/N  
**Sorry this is so short but I just wanted to be able to post something. Sorry for not posting in a VERY long time, lost my aunt and my little cousin recently. I am hoping to be able to post things faster, because I found my Hilroy scribbler that had my draft for up until chapter 9 so...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and again - sorry for the long wait. ^^;  
**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Excuses are inexcusable. I apologize :C

Naruto stumbled into the back door of The Red Dawn and ran to his locker in at the far wall.

"Sorry I'm late Haku!" he exclaimed, pulling out his duffle bag from the locker and started changing into his work uniform. "My roommate held me up."

Haku smiled over at Naruto and held up his hand. "It's alright Naruto just hurry and get changed we're shorthanded tonight." Haku turned around and walked out to the bar of the club.

Naruto threw off his pants as quick as he could and snatched up his black and red shorts from his bag and pulled them on. He unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he could without snapping off any buttons before he tugged the red belly top. He toed off his converse shoes and stepped into his work shoes and walked out towards the bar.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Zetsu called out. "I need you to take orders and tables four, seven and twenty-four. And I need you to take these two drinks to table five." He said passing Naruto a notebook and then a tray with two drinks on top of it. "We're shorthanded tonight so you really need to hustle."

"Gotcha." Naruto said grabbing the notebook and stuffing it into his pockets and grabbing the tray and balancing it on his hand before starting his shift for that evening.

Sasuke sat in the passenger seat of his brothers red Koenisegg with his arms crossed staring out the window with a scowl on his face.

"Where the hell are you taking me now Itachi?" He grumbled out.

"I told you already Sasuke. You need to loosen up more, get out sometimes, get laid. I'm taking you to a club that's owned and run by a few up my friends. It's Friday, I'm taking you out to see if you can get yourself laid and rid some of that sexual tensions." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Sexual tension?" Sasuke growled. "What are you talking about? How would you know the last time I got laid? I have women dropping to their knees begging me to have sex with them!" He then protested.

"Do you think I'm stupid little brother?" Itachi growled. "I'm not oblivious to the fact that women flock to both you and I, but I'm also not oblivious to the fact that you couldn't care less about any woman that spreads her legs for you. I know you're gay. I've known for a while Sasuke." Itachi said as he pulled into the overflowing parking lot of The Red Dawn. Itachi turned to his brother and tapped him on the forehead. "You should also know that I am perfectly fine with your choice in life." Itachi gave a small smile, or as close to a smile as an Uchiha could and he turned the car off and climbed out.

Sasuke sat stunned in the car - unbelieving or maybe even uncomprehending – what his brother had just said to him. After a few moments Sasuke realized that his brother had left him and the car and he hurriedly opened the car door and stumbled out before chasing after his brother into the club.

"Itachi, what's the big deal! I don't know where you came up with all of that, but you need to get your head checked!" Sasuke exclaimed as he sat himself in the chair across the table from Itachi, a frown marring his face.

"Now now little brother, let's not cause a scene. Ne?" Itachi said with a smirk.

Before Sasuke could retort to his brother obvious taunts a long haired brunet came over to their table with a pen and paper – obviously a waiter.

"Hello gentlemen." The man almost purred. "What can I do you for tonight?" He spoke lowly with a seductive smile.

"Haku," Itachi greeted with a nod. "Just the usual." He said before looking over at his internally fuming brother.

Sasuke gave a quick scan of the menu before putting it back down on the table. "I'll take a bloody Mary he said before looking around the dimly lit establishment.

Haku gave a smile and jotted down the orders leaning down towards Itachi he gave a wink. "Let me know if you need anything, 'Kay?" He said before walking off.

"And how do you know him?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

A/n: Depression is a difficult illness. Suffering from it twice in your life time doesn't help. This chapter is very short, and it's very late, but at least it's there. I've lost all motivation for this story. I need to find Step Up 2: the Streets again and watch it and get some inspiration back. See you guys on the flip side. Hopefully it won\t be too too long on the next update.


End file.
